The Springfield Invasion
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: THOH: When a certain new kid comes to Bart's school, Bart must prove to everyone that the new kid isn't what he seems to be. Crossover with a certain animated sci-fi series.
1. Chapter 1

The Springfield Invasion

By

Shadow Pumpkinhead

"Last night was the greatest event in history," began Kent Brockman, from his news desk , "as we got our first black President of the United States. This will go down in the history books."

"Carl is president?" Homer asked Marge. "When did this happen?"

"It's Obama, Dad," corrected Lisa. "Didn't you watch the news last night?"

"Are you a Skrull?" Homer asked Lisa.

"What?!" Lisa said in puzzlement.

"I've been reading about in those superhero comics of Bart's," replied Homer. "They take the forms of humans, as they plan their secret invasion."

"Homer, you've got to stop watching those bad movies on MST3K again," said Marge, as she fed Maggie. "Speaking of Bart, where is he?"

"He's upstairs doing his science homework," replied Lisa.

"I sure hope Stephen Colbert becomes president of the Marvel Universe," said Homer, as he read his comic. "I hate what they're doing to Spider-Man when he sold his marriage to the devil, and they killed Captain America to boot."

Marge and Lisa just sighed.

In Bart's room, Bart is really doing his homework, when Lisa enters with a shocked look to her face seeing her brother doing his schoolwork, than acting like the idiot he is.

"I'm amazed, Bart, that you didn't do anything stupid," said Lisa.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked.

"That you're doing homework, than reading your Shin Chan mangas," replied Lisa. "What are you really up to?"

"Can't you see I'm doing my homework, Lisa," said Bart, as he continued reading his book. "I'm going to take Spider-Pig to school Friday to see my theory of Pavlov."

"I haven't seen Spider-Pig since the events of our movie," said Lisa. "How are you going to find him?"

"I'll look for him tomorrow, right now I've got to study," said Bart.

Lisa smiled and sighed, as she left.

As Bart continued studying, a shooting star crashed landed outside of Springfield. No one even noticed what will happen tomorrow.

The next day at Springfield Elementary in Mrs. Krabapple's class, Bart was still studying. Everyone, including Nelson the Bully was shocked. As the school bell rang, and Edna Krabapple entered with a strange boy with green skin and slick black hair.

"Class, I want you to meet a new student from all the way from France," began the teacher. "His name is Sim."

"That's Zim, you idiot earthling…Err, I mean Mrs. Crabapple," corrected the green skinned boy.

"That would be Krabapple, Zim," corrected the teacher, as she turned to the class. "I hope you'll like Zim, than what happened to Samantha Stanky the last time we had a new kid here."

"How sweet, fresh meat," said Nelson, who began pounding his fist at Zim as he walked past the bully.

"Say, Bart," began Millhouse, "maybe Zim should join our circle of friends."

"You must be Brat Simpson," began Zim. "Principal Skinner told me all about you in his office."

"FYI, it's Bart, not Brat or Bort, just Bart," corrected Bart to Zim. "If you want to help me, you can help me find Spider-Pig after school."

"What is this Spider-Pig?" Zim asked Bart.

"He's just a ordinary pig we saved, when Krusty the Klown wanted to slaughter him for meat," replied Bart. "I need him for my science project for tomorrow."

"Sure, Bart, I'll help you look for Spider-Pig, then I'll take over you pathetic planet," Zim laughed loudly in an evil style, as everyone looked at him in puzzlement.

"This is going to be one of those days," said Edna, as she sighed.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

At recess, Bart and Milhouse are playing the newest Itchy and Scratchy video game on Bart's Gameboy. Bart has completed level five of the game, when Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney walked towards them.

"What's you got there, Simpson?" Jimbo asked.

"The new Itchy and Scratchy game," replied Bart.

"They don't make Gameboy games anymore, stupid," Dolph said to Bart, as he snatched the Gameboy from Bart's hands.

"Give that back, you goons," said Bart, as Kearney pushes Bart to the ground.

"If it's yours, why does is say Todd Flanders on the back?" Jimbo asked.

"I borrowed it," Bart said, as Jimbo punched him in the stomach.

"That's for being a wuss," said Jimbo.

"Let him go," the bullies turned to see Zim behind them. "Give Brad his game thingy back, or face me instead."

The three bullies laughed, as they ran towards Zim and punched him to a pulp. Bart got up as he yoinked "his" Gameboy from the ground, and ran.

"Bart, we got to help Zim," replied Milhouse to Bart, but Bart ignored him as he ran away.

Just then, Zim rose up from the ground and glared at the three bullies. "You stupid earthlings! You will pay for hurting an Irken warrior!"

"Did he just say Urkel?" Dolph asked the others, but Dolph was shot by a red beam of light, as his body disintegrated to nothing but his clothes.

Jimbo and Kearney were shocked to see what happened to their friend, as the two remaining bullies ran for their lives. Bart and Milhouse looked at what happened, as Zim fired his gun at Kearney that disintegrated him as well.

"OMG, Zim killed Kearney!" Milhouse shouted. "You bastards!"

"Wrong show, Milhouse," corrected Bart, as the two boys saw Jimbo get zapped as well.

"Bart, what's going on?" Lisa ran towards them. "Did that new kid kill those bullies?"

Bart grabbed Lisa by the arm and ran. "We got to get help."

Just then, Principal Skinner comes towards them. "What in H.G. Wells is going on here, Simpson?"

"Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney just got killed by Zim!" Milhouse shouted, as Skinner paused. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Finally, someone got rid of those brats," said Skinner. "Now if we can get rid of Bart Simpson."

"Skinner, you idiot!" Bart snapped at him. "Three of you students just got killed, and you're happy about this!?"

"Forget it, Bart," said Lisa. "We got to find someone who can help us."

As the three kids leave, Principal Skinner turned around to see Zim pointing his gun at him, and fired.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes later, the three kids headed towards the Springfield Police Station, where they caught up with Chief Clancy Wiggum playing Dance Dance Revolution with Lou and Eddie.

"And I thought that cop on South Park was stupid," said Lisa.

"Chief, we got some kids here," said Lou.

"Not now, Lou," said Wiggum, as he continued dancing. "I'm almost beating Eddie's score on this game."

Just then. The TV went out as the cops turned to see that Bart has pulled the plug with a frown on his face. Wiggum began to cry, knowing that he would have been DDR champion someday.

"Bart Simpson, you better have something to tell me, than ruining my chances to be DDR warrior," Wiggum spoke.

"If you're done dancing like an idiot, we have a problem," Bart began. "I think that the new kid at my school is an alien from outer space. I just saw him kill three bullies with a ray gun."

"Maybe it's Mr. Burns getting those treatments again like last time," said Eddie.

"I know Mr. Burns is evil and all, but this guy I'm talking about is about my size," replied Bart, "and has green skin."

"You're going to tell me next about Killer Klowns and Biker Mice from Mars," chuckled Wiggum.

"I'm serious," replied Bart. "Get your butt out there and help us, before Zim kills someone else."

"I'll help you, Bart, but if this is one of your pranks, you know where you'll be at," said Wiggum.

Bart gulped after what Wiggum meant.

At the Android Dungeon, Comic Book Guy is sitting down on his rump, as he read the latest issue of Radioactive Man, while eating a super bowl of nachos. He hears on the radio about the recent events happening in Springfield with the little green man killing people.

"To be a member of the Men in Black, and kicking alien butt," CBG spoke. "Too bad it's just some stupid radio prank to boost ratings."

Just then, two strange kids entered the store. The boy was dressed all in black, with a strange hair style and glasses. The girl looked more Goth than the boy, with short purple hair.

"What do you rugrats want?" CBG asked the two of them. "I don't sell Matrix merchandise, ever since that shootings in Texas, and Warner Brothers suing me for selling bootlegged Matrix movies."

"My name is Dib Membrane," said the boy. "This is my sister, Gaz. We're here for Zim."

"You're here for Zim, I'm here for some new games for my Game Slave," Gaz corrected her brother, as she turned to CBG. "Where do you keep the games, fatty?"

"This is a comic book store, you bratty little idiot," replied CBG to Gaz. "Since I like you, I will give you a limited animation cell from Brad Bird's classic film, The Iron Giant, and it's autographed by Vin Diesel himself."

"Keep your cell, I just want the games," replied Gaz.

"We don't have time for this, Gaz," said Dib. "We got to stop Zim."

"You stop Zim, I'm not leaving here until I get my games," replied Gaz.

Seconds later, Dib and Gaz are kicked out of the store. "If I see you little freaks again, I'll put you on my ban list with Krusty and Stan Lee," said CBG, as he went back inside.

"Now what, stupid?" Gaz asked her brother. "I didn't want to come on your stupid fight with Zim, but dad told me to go with you anyway, just for the fun of it."

"I know Zim's here, but I can't feel it," said Dib.

"How about we follow the damage in this stupid town, moron," replied Gaz, as Dib saw the damage caused by Zim.

"Come on, Gaz, Zim must be stopped," Dib said, as he ran towards into the wrecked town.

"Idiot,"" Gaz said under her breath, as she followed her brother.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

As Bart and the others headed to the damaged remains of Springfield caused by Zim, Chief Wiggum is shocked to see Zim attacking Bumblebee Man.

"El Alieno" shouted the overweight Latino man in bee suit.

"Holy crap, it's Alf," said Wiggum, pointing to the brown alien who was running away from the attack.

"All this for a crappy cameo," said Alf, who got blown away by Zim's ray gun.

"He killed Alf," said Milhouse.

"Hold it right there, Zim," ordered Bart, as the Irken turned to him. "Time to end this."

"You got that right, Bret," said Zim, as he pointed his gun at Bart.

Bart groaned after Zim said his name wrong. "For the last time it's Bart!"

"Say goodbye, Brit," Zim fired his gun at Bart, but a familiar person pushes Bart to the side.

"Ash?" Lisa was shocked to see Ash back from the dead. "Wait a minute. How did you come back from the dead? You were killed in Hellhomer."

"Look, kid, anything can happen in fan fiction," said Ash. "Time to kick alien butt!"

Ash pulled the cord to his chainsaw arm, but found out he was out of gas, as Zim fired at Ash. Ash dodged the beam, as he took a baseball bat to whack Zim in the head.

"That hurt, human," said Zim. "But you will pay for that, Nash."

"It's Ash, alien jerk," Ash corrected Zim.

"No matter, I take over this stupid planet anyway I can," said Zim, as be pressed a little red button on his belt. "In 24 hours, your planet will be destroyed."

"Oh no," said Lisa, as she turned to Ash. "Ash, you got to do something."

"Kid, I stopped the Army of Darkness and the Evil Dead, I don't know anything about aliens planning to blow up the Earth," replied Ash, as Lisa groaned.

"Looks like this is the end," said Bart. "Wait a minute, maybe not…"

Bart grabbed a nearby skateboard, and rode it towards Zim, grabbing the belt with a yoink. Zim roared with anger at this, and planned to shoot Bart with his laser gun, but it was on his belt that Bart took.

"How could the mighty Zim be beaten by a ten year old Earth Brad?" Zim asked himself.

"IT'S BART!!!" Bart whacked Zim with his skateboard.

Just then, a small robot was riding on Spider-Pig, heading towards Zim. "Look what I found," said Gir. "Piggy. I love pigs."

"I know, Gir," groaned Zim. "Can this day get any worse?"

Just then, two men in black suits walked towards Zim. One man was white, and the other man was African American.

"Look, Bart, it's the Men in Black," said Milhouse.

"And the black guy is Will Smith," Bart said cynically.

"Zim, you crossover with the Simpsons is over," said Agent K, as he turned to Agent J. "Slick, cuff the Irken."

"Right, Agent K," said Agent J, as he put handcuffs on Zim.

"How could he be Agent K, that I'm Agent K?" A British woman with white hair and a black outfit came out of nowhere from a jetpack.

"I'm Agent K from the Men in Black," said Agent K, to the woman. "And you are…"

"Agent K from the Replacements," said the British woman.

"Great, now Disney has joined the fray," groaned Bart. "First, it was Invader Zim, then the Men in Black, now the Replacements. What other cartoon series is going to pop up next?"

"Mmmm….peppermint," Homer came from nowhere, and grabbed Zim's belt from Bart. "If I can get this candy off of this belt…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone shouted to Homer not to press the button, but he did anyway.

BOOM!

The Earth blew up.

Not Quite The End

The Simpsons will return in "Springfield Invasion 2: Revenge of the Crossovers," Coming Soon.


End file.
